During the life cycle of an oil well, an operator may need to gain hydraulic access to an existing cased wellbore when the wellbore is not accessible by typical re-entry procedures. For example, during the creation of the wellbore, if the wellbore penetrates a zone with pressure higher than the hydrostatic mud weight in the wellbore and pressure control systems fail, a blowout may occur that may result in the release of oil and/or natural gas. One method to control such a blowout is to drill a relief well to intercept the blowout wellbore.
As another example, at the end of a well's life cycle, a well is plugged and abandoned. Occasionally, the plugged and abandoned (P&A) well is improperly abandoned and may leak. Such a situation may require the drilling of an intercept well to fix and properly abandon the well.
In another example, during the drilling or completion phase of the well, a tubular “fish” or damaged tubular section may have been left in the well. An intercept well may be drilled to re-enter the wellbore to secure continued use of the wellbore and/or set abandonment plugs.
To gain hydraulic access to the existing cased wellbore, an operator may need to drill the intercept wellbore. Once the operator has drilled the intercept wellbore sufficiently close to the existing wellbore, a casing entry tool may be used to penetrate the existing tubular and gain hydraulic access thereto.